


Never Again

by skatty



Series: Late Night Drabble [2]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Damien and his shitty ex boyfriend, I feel bad about this, It was just, Other, he left him later, im still sorry, so that he can be safe and sound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatty/pseuds/skatty
Summary: Damien Bloodmarch has had his share of shitty life experiences. But after this day he decided to leave the man who tormented him for years.





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: slightly strong language? I think?  
> Mentions of abuse and a small example of just that.  
> Child neglection in some way.  
> Transphobic behaviour in some way. 
> 
> Damien didn't tell anyone yet, he didn't change his name yet and he wasn't able to start a transformation YET.

“You were meant to be watching him!” his voice shook, his mind yelling;  _ never again.  _

 

The other man simply shrugged, careless getting rid of all the responsibilities that had been cast upon him.

 

“Where. Is. He? “ now Damien tried to keep his voice under control, to sound maybe even a little bit threatening. But the man in front of him didn't take him seriously. 

 

“Around here somewhere I guess, “ he started to chuckle, his eyes red and his gaze lost all clarity. “I'm so fucking stoned. “

 

Damien inhaled deeply and snarled. “I don't care about that. Where is he? Where is Lucien?!”

 

His heart rate was fast and he was shaking while screaming on the inside. The one thing that truly mattered to him wouldn't be ripped out of his hands. Not as long as he was alive, breathing and living for the sake of his son. 

 

His boyfriend shrugged again. “Aww come on Vic,” he grabbed his hand but Damien pulled away. 

 

“Don't touch me.”

 

“Come on,  _ now  _ we finally have some time for ourselves and you are bitchy about it. “

 

“Daniel, “ Damien inhaled controlled, “tell me where my child is. Now.”

 

Daniel groaned annoyed and waved Damien off. “Somewhere on the playground I guess. Someone will pick him up or something.”

 

“Yes, I will, “ Damien growled, turned around and quickly left for the door. Daniel walked after him. 

 

“Victoria! Don't you fucking leave! You are not going anywhere, “ he practically screamed but his words crumbled. He fell out of line and couldn't keep up with his own pace of speaking, too stoned apparently. 

 

Damien didn't answer and started to hurry for the door. As he grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door open Daniel pushed it close again. Damien whined. 

 

“I decide where you go and you fucking go into the bedroom and let yourself get fucked, “ he grabbed Damien hair, which made the other flinch. 

 

“Let go, “ he whined, thinking of Lucien all alone outside now. His heart broke. He needed to be out there. 

 

“No, Victoria, I'm so fed up with you, “ Daniel growled and Damien pulled together all the courage he had left. 

 

“Go to hell, “ he whispered and slammed his foot down on Daniel's foot. Good thing that he had made him wear shoes with a bit heel before.  _ Serves him right,  _ Damien thought as the other stepped back in pain. 

 

Damien took the moment and ran, the voice of the man which was tormenting him for years now clear in his ears. “Victoria, you fucking bitch! “ 

These screams would continue to echo through Damien's head for years to come. 

 

But for now he didn't care. He ran down the stairs of the apartment house and down the street. His breathing hurt, his lungs felt like their were ripping apart. 

 

After a few minutes he arrived at the playground down the street and found himself relieved of hearing the familiar screams and sobs of Lucien. 

Damien didn't stop his pace and quickly walked over to a mother which knelt next to the child and tried to calm it. Needless to say, the effort was wasted. 

 

Damien stepped in and Lucien continued to sob, as he saw Damien's face he stretched his arms out and cried even louder. 

 

“Oh my, “ Damien breathed out and quickly scooped Lucien of the ground, embracing the child and holding him close. His heart was still racing and the cries of his son were ringing loud in his ears. 

 

“It's okay now, I'm here. Shhh, “ he tried to calm the child, but it took a moment. Lucien didn't stop to sob though. 

The other mother had straightened herself. 

 

“You’re the mother of him? “ she asked, surprisingly skeptical. 

 

Damien hesitated and stroke over Lucien's brown hair. “Yes. “

 

“Well you should watch out more for him, he's been alone for at least an hour.”

The woman sounded angry. 

 

Damiens heart broke and nodded. He felt guilty. 

 

“Thanks for watching out for him, “ he helpless whispered. 

 

“Well someone needs to! God, young mothers… teenage pregnancy or what not, young people should know what they sign up for when they get a kid,” the woman ranted and Damien remembered that he has had all of those words before. 

 

He nodded slowly, feeling drained, exhausted and helpless. He wished he could join in on Lucien's sobs. 

 

“Anyway-” he shifted, “thanks again. “

With that he quickly left. Damien felt the woman's stare on his back, the judging gaze piercing through him. 

He hugged Lucien more, who had calmed down a bit and twirled Damian's hair around his tiny fingers. 

 

Tears welled up in Damien's eyes and he bit down on his lower lip. “I'm so sorry lucien, “ he mumbled even though the child wouldn't understand anything anyway. “I'm not gonna leave you alone again… I'm not gonna leave you with  _ him  _ again. “

 

He slowed down his pace and felt sick of going back to the man that had literally wanted to get rid of their child through leaving it on a playground. Like a dog being left on a highway. 

Anger mixed with helplessness and Damien decided to leave Daniel as soon as possible. Maybe even in the same night. And he would take his son with him. 


End file.
